USC 83
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 46 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Markus Feehily "Love is a drug" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Split 82 Dublin 84 ► }} Universong 83 was the 83rd Universong Contest, held from 2nd December to 22nd December, 2015, in Thorshavn, capital city of the Faroe Islands, who earned that right thanks to the winning of Ludovico Einaudi ft. Greta Svabo Bech with the song "Circles" the previous edition in Split, Croatia. This was the second time the Universong Contest is held in an overseas territory of Denmark, the first since USC 79, held in Nuuk, Greenland. 46 different countries for all over the world competed in this edition, with no debuting countries, unlike the previous edition, but with the return of eleven countries: Armenia, Austria, Cuba, Ireland, Lebanon, Malta, Montenegro, Nigeria, Spain, Sweden and Vatican City. For the second time, Ireland won the Universong Contest, something that didn't happen to this country since USC 09, and also got the best position for the country since USC 64. The responsible of this milestone is Markus Feehily, a former member of Westlife who also competed in USC 63. His song "Love is a drug" gathered a total of 195 points (also the second best point record for Ireland, since Ryan Dolan's "Start again", in USC 64, with 204 points), spending almost all the voting round as a runaway leader. In second place, the Swedish representative Molly Sandén earned 162 points with the song "Phoenix", securing the best position for Sweden since USC 76. Curiously, Molly Sandén also competed in USC 72, coming in second place as well to eventual winner USA's Carrie Underwood, by a more stretch margin of 13 points. The margin this time between Ireland and Sweden was 33 points. In third place, the Vatican City got its best placement since USC 43. Annalisa, with the song "Una finestra tra le stelle", got a total of 147 points, in a close struggle between Moldova (represented by Carla's Dreams and Inna), the United States (represented by Anastacia) and Australia (represented by the band Birds of Tokyo), all of them completing the top 6 with 142, 136 and 132 points, respectively. In the case of both Moldova and U.S.A., they got their best positions - in the case of Moldova, 4th place was its best since USC 70; in the case of the U.S.A., 5th was its best since its latest winning in USC 72 and their last top 10 placement in USC 78. As a curiosity, all of the top three were returning countries for this competition. The top 10 was completed with the songs of Monaco, Northern Ireland, Lithuania and San Marino. Semifinal 1 Semifinal 2 Grand Final Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest